


Danse de la Vie

by Pgirl



Category: The Secret World
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people remember people by the sound of their voice. Some by the color of their eyes. Richard Sonnac remembers how they dance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Love for you will still be strong

**Author's Note:**

> So. This was a long time in the making. Ever since I read in his Twitter Feed that Richard Sonnac enjoys dancing (And that 'Boys of Summer' is a favorite song of his). So here's the first of a few vignettes about Richard dancing with several people in his life. Things will get shippy.  
> First up is my Secret World OTP, Richard and Gozen.  
> Second is Richard and a certain Illuminati Handler.

The sun shone brightly over Ginpachi Park, as the trees were in full bloom, the smell of their blossoms filling up the sky. Many people decided to take advantage of this beautiful day. Including Richard Sonnac and Gozen. They managed to find some time in their busy schedule to take a stroll around the park.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Gozen said, seeing how her Templar partner was taking in the sights. The trees, the river, the peaceful quiet…” As she said that, they walked passed a few street gangs, in some sort of dance-off, loud music coming from one of their boomboxes. Richard tried really hard to hide the snigger at the face she was making.  
“That wasn’t funny.” She said, before she couldn’t hold back a laugh of her own. “Okay, it was a little funny.”  
“I don’t think they’ll do much harm.” Richard said, watching the younger people from a distance. It looked like they were having some sort of dance-off… “In fact, it looks kind of fun.”  
“Such is youth, I guess.” Gozen mused.  
“You know, we’re not really that old ourselves.” Richard said as Gozen just smiled wistfully while nodding. “Though we both have… lost some of it when choosing the life we live.” He looked at the group of young people dancing, as something reached his ears.  
That song… It couldn’t be.  
It was, as soon as the guitar cords hit, he knew it was that song. The Boys of Summer. Some considered it ‘his’ song.  
“Is something the matter?” Gozen asked, noticing his wistful gaze.  
“No. Not at all. It’s just that… I really like this song.” He admitted. Gozen simply tilted her head.  
“It sounds… alright. I’m not really used to modern music.” She admitted, smiling a little as she saw Richard tapping his finger on his leg to the beat. Her smile vanished, however, as he flashed a rather mischievous grin. “Richard…. No!” But it was too late as Richard entered the crowd of youngsters and started dancing along. At first there was surprise, but soon they cheered him on. Gozen hid her face, but Richard knew it wasn’t just to hide embarrassment as he approached her, extending his hand. She just shook her head.  
“Come on. It’s not that hard. I’ll lead.” He tried. A pause, as Gozen carefully took his hand as he pulled her closer gently, slowing down somewhat to help her adjust. “Just let the music guide you. You’re doing fine.” He said, as Gozen’s dancing started to become more and more easy. At the end, Gozen was clearly enjoying herself, and when they were cheered on, she couldn’t help but bow as Richard repeated the gesture before somewhat quickly leaving the scene.  
“I haven’t danced like that in centuries.” She proclaimed once they were a good distance away.  
“You’re not usually one to go for the hyperbole.” Richard said. Gozen just smiled.  
“I’m not usually one for dancing, either. Certainly not that… wild.” She said, making Richard look away a bit shyly. “But for what it’s worth, that was a lot of fun.” She added, taking Richard’s hands as the two shared a smile. “You’re certainly one of the more… unique people I’ve ever met.” She admitted.  
“As are you.” Richard Replied. “As are you.”


	2. Remember how you made me crazy

Sonnac was not having a good time.  
Of course, he wasn’t here for pleasure, but when you get invited to a party, even for presumably diplomatic reasons, you’d expect to have at least something resembling a good time.  
But what did he expect from a party thrown by the Illuminati?  
So there he was, standing awkwardly against the wall, too overdressed for the occasion, nursing a Martini. Not his usual drink, but the look the bartender gave when he asked for a nice Bourbon told him they didn’t have his usual beverages. At least things couldn’t get any worse…  
“Hey, Dick!”  
Apparently they could as Kirsten Geary made her way too him.  
“Miss Geary. What a delight.” He said.  
“Oh stuff it, Dick.” She said, stumbling slightly. She also had a drink and it probably wasn’t her first this evening. “How’d you get in here, anyway?”  
“I was invited, actually. And the Old Guard figured this would be a prime time to remember that we’re supposed to have a truce and told me to go.” He sighed. “I’m still not convinced this isn’t some sort of punishment or sick joke on their part.”  
“Must suck having to live on the whims of a bunch of old skin like that.”  
“Indeed….” Sonnac couldn’t help but agree. “This music is atrocious.” He commented after that. “I’m all for a more modern taste, but how are you supposed to dance to… this?”  
“Hate to break it, Dick, but Waltzing went out of style ages ago.” Geary teased. “But then again, why would I expect a Templar to keep with the times? Or be able to dance in the first place..” That struck a nerve. And the promise he made to himself to stand back, wait for it to end and go home, was all but forgotten. Nobody called him a bad dancer. Dropping his drink defiantly and taking off his suit jacket and placing it on a nearby chair, he made his way to the dance floor. This caused all eyes to be on him. Good.  
“Maestro!” He called out as he turned to the DJ, who ended the last song with a record scratch. “Music!”  
“I’m sorry, but we don’t really do, like, Tsjaikovski around here.” Was the answer from the booth, as laughter flowed through the crowd. Sonnac’s lip twitched. This could go so wrong… still, he made his bed. Time to lie in it.  
“That won’t be necessary. The Boys of Summer.”  
“By DJ Sammy?”  
“Don Henley.” Sonnac said, sounding somewhat insulted.  
“Whatever. Your funeral.” WIth that, he started the song. It was a different version. Still, the chords were the same. The feelings it gave him were the same as he started dancing. For a while he was doing it on his own, but to his shock, Geary approached him and joined in. Though apprehensive at first, he decided to just let it happen.  
It was immediately clear that this wasn’t for any sort of favor on his part. This wasn’t a dance of friends or lovers. This was a competition and both participants refused to give any leeway to the other. That said, Richard had to concede that he was having a lot of fun, putting his skill to the test next to Kirsten who, although he would never admit it publicly, was a rather excellent dancer herself.  
The song ended, as the two of them locked gazes, inches apart from each other, still waiting for the other to give in.  
“I must admit, you put on quite a show.” Richard eventually said.  
“Glad we both agree on that.” With that she backed away slightly. “And I have quite the video to put on youtube.”  
“What? No blackmailing first? I’m somewhat disappointed.”  
“Trust me, we already have all we need, when the time comes.” With that she strutted off as the dance floor once more got filled with moving bodies. Richard couldn’t help but smile before realizing something.  
“My jacket!” He shouted, before starting his frantic search for it.  
That was, unfortunately the rest of his night. Try as he might, he could not find it and whether it was on purpose or by accident, the Illuminati party goers seemed quite amused by his distress all the same. At the end of the night, he conceded he wasn’t going to get it back. However, when he was about to leave, there it was, on a chair next to the exit. Completely undamaged at that. Putting it back on, he noticed there was a note in one of it’s pocket.  
 _Cassini wanted to burn it_  
Consider this a favor for the dance  
Not too shabby for a Templar  
If you tell anyone of this note, the time HAS come  
KG  
Richard couldn’t help but smile at that. Maybe this night wasn’t as horrendous as he first figured...


	3. Those Days Are Gone Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, final chapter. And a pair that makes the least sense but I thoroughly enjoy.  
> Who knows? Maybe it'll catch on.  
> This one's a little longer since some more setup was needed.

Temple Hall, Richard Sonnac remembered himself once saying, was many things, but never dull.  
He might have to correct that statement. It was many things, but rarely dull.  
It was today.  
That said, after the rather… hectic event after Kaidan, he welcomed the calm, even if it did leave him apprehensive and worried about the future…  
Probably due to things being this calm, he noticed that his usual stack of paperwork had a black envelope between it.  
“How did that get there?” He muttered to himself, before turning it around.  
It was the Orochi Group logo.  
This was… rather unexpected. While the Orochi group was somewhat of a top priority, he never had to directly deal with them. And his name was written on the envelope, so it was for him. Curious, but somewhat apprehensive, he opened the envelope. It contained a letter and a map. He read the letter first. Or note, more like;

I know who you are

That was it, written in rather excellent handwriting, Sonnac had to admit. He turned it around, Nothing but a time. That, together with the small map of Ealdwic with a red cross on one of it’s quieter alleys, was a clear enough hint what was expected of him.  
And what he really shouldn’t do. He wasn’t one for scavenger hunts. And one from the Orochi Group? This had all the hallmarks of a trap. Still, he was intrigued. What would the Orochi Group want from him? As far as he could tell, they did not have any issues with him, personally. And the message itself…. ‘I know who you are’. He never had any aliases. He was no one but himself and all of his social circle knew about his work. This was confusing and in spite of himself, he checked his pocket watch. Almost the appointed time… If he wanted to be reckless and figure this out, he had to do it now. He took a deep breath.  
“Not as if the Old Guard can get any angrier at me at the moment…” He muttered, leaving his office.

It didn’t take him too long to find the place. A small, secluded part of the rather expansive Ealdwic Sewer System. He usually didn’t go here, obviously. Another glance at his pocket watch. Almost time...  
Time.  
He didn’t know what to expect, but a small, pod-like creature walking towards him wasn’t one of them.  
“Hmm?” Richard said, kneeling down. It appeared to be a small variant of the Orochi ‘Smiler Mech’ that he heard his agents from Kaidan talk about. Some even adopted them as pets. “What are you doing here so far away from home?” He couldn’t help but ask. He received an answer as the top half of the robot opened. Before that could surprise him, there was already a small dart lodged in his neck.  
“Perhaps this wasn’t such a great idea…” He muttered, before slumping to the floor, blacking out…

The first thing Richard wanted to do when waking up was hit himself in the head so hard that he’d go under again.  
Stupid. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!  
“What was I thinking…” He said, slowly getting up from…. Wherever he was. It seemed to be… an apartment? A really decadent one as well, even with the minimalist architecture. He was laid down on one of the couches, which he almost immediately got up from as he scanned his surroundings. The apartment was modern. Many straight lines. Somewhat cold….  
“Finally awake, are you?” Came from in front of him as Richard stopped looking around and looked at his… companion as his breath got stuck in his throat.  
Samuel Chandra. However, that wasn’t the first name that sprang to mind for Richard Sonnac.  
“Samael…”  
“So you know.” Samael simply said. “This is a good start.”  
“If you want to fill me in on what in heaven’s name is going on, I’d appreciate it.” Sonnac said, still on edge. He didn’t know where he was and he was sitting opposite a creature of immense power. And one that was an enemy.  
“Be not afraid. I have no intent to harm you.”  
“Then what are your intentions?” Richard asked, the thought of attacking crossing his mind but evaporating almost the same moment. This… this being was far too powerful. Just Samael’s presence filled him with dread, even if the other man looked rather relaxed and casual. “This is the first time we’ve ever met in person. I didn’t even realize you knew who I was.”  
“What if I told you this wasn’t the first time we met?” Samael said.  
“I’d be really confused.” Richard answered. “As a matter of fact, I am. What is going on?” He frowned. “I didn’t figure Orochi was one for political prisoners.” This caused Samael to laugh. It was a surprisingly gentle sound.  
“Trust me, if I were to use you for such purposes, it would have happened a long time ago.” He said.  
“Then why?” Richard insisted. “Why am I here? What use could I be to you if it’s not that?”  
“This is not about how I could use you. Rather, how I could help you.”  
“With what?” Richard asked. “I doubt you’ll reverse any problems you’ve caused to the Templars.”  
“I could care less about what happened to your little band of knights.” Samael said. “And if you knew what I knew, so would you.”  
“Then you don’t know me, despite your insistence that you somehow do.” Richard retaliated.  
“But I do. And figuring how you’re acting, I know more about you then you, yourself.”  
“Nonsense.” Richard said, though his voice wavered somewhat. Right or wrong, Samael’s words piqued his curiosity. “But I do want to know who you think I am.”  
“You really don’t remember, do you?” Samael asked.  
“There is nothing to remember.” Richard answered, but he couldn’t help himself. “Is there?”  
“Maybe there is. Maybe it’s lost to the Ages. Like so much dust to the wind.” Samael said.  
“Did I…. know you?” Richard couldn’t help but ask. This caused Samael to sigh wistfully. “Were we… friends?” He guessed.  
“You could say that.” This explained things for Richard. Why he was brought here and hadn’t yet been shot. Why Samael was so kind. But for every question answered, it raised about a dozen more.  
“How? I mean, I understand that both of us have Gaia’s survival in our best interest… but that is just about it.”  
“Is it? Dig deeper.” Samael said, no, ordered. Richard frowned, before closing his eyes. Digging deeper… How? What for? “Anything to trigger a memory.” This… this gave Richard an idea. A ludicrous idea, but at this point in time, he didn’t much care.  
“Let’s dance.”  
“Excuse me?” Samael said, sounding somewhat taken back as Richard got up from the couch.  
“You hear me. Let’s dance.” He said. “Does this place has any sort of music installation?” Still looking incredulous, Samael showed a remote.  
“What kind of music would be your preference?” Samael asked. By now he just sounded amused.  
“Don Henley.” Richard said, as Samael simply rose an eyebrow. “What? Can’t a Templar enjoy modern music?”  
“It’s not that. It’s just… it’s been so long. It’s like I hardly know you any more.” Samael said, before pushing a button as the music started playing. Before Richard could do anything, the other man stood beside him and took a hold of him, starting their dance.  
Samael’s dancing was… unlike anything Richard had experienced. Fast, smooth and it was obvious the other man was in total control. Far be it from Richard to want to be the lead in dancing all the time, but this felt… ensnaring. Samael was in control and he was just a puppet on his strings as he was nimbly moved through the room. However, after the surprise, defiance filled him. He was not going to be controlled by the likes of Samael. On HIS song, no less! And soon, he managed to take back control in this dance. Somewhat. This seemed to fill Samael with amusement.  
The song ended, but Samael didn’t let go. In fact, he held Richard close to him. It felt almost like a hug. This filled Richard with unease. He felt trapped. But something felt so… familiar. It filled him with apprehensive longing.  
Eventually, apprehension won out as he backed away and Samael let him, trying to get as much distance as was politely possible.  
“My apologies.” Chandra said. “I usually show more restraint while entertaining guests.” With that he sat back down on the couch. “But this has proven that you are… not the one I was looking for. Not anymore.”  
“Who!?” Richard asked, having about enough of the mystery. “Who are you talking about? Who is this person you so desperately want me to be? Who… who am I!?”  
“You are Richard Sonnac.” Chandra answered, sounding disappointed. “Nothing more.”  
“Nothing less, either.” Richard growled, taking some steps forward. “Still, I think after being drugged and hauled off to Lord knows where we are now, I deserve an explanation.”  
No answer.  
“Tell me!”  
“We’re done here. I doubt we will see each other again. Farewell Richard Sonnac.” Chandra said, as someone, or something rather, made it’s way behind Richard. Before he could react, a sharp jolt ran through his body, knocking him to the ground.  
“Farewell…. Radueriel.”


End file.
